


Favorite Memories

by wtfquitplayin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Killua Zoldyck, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut, Top Gon Freecs, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfquitplayin/pseuds/wtfquitplayin
Summary: The one-shot of Killua and Gon's friendship over the years they lived a few houses down from each other.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272





	Favorite Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Gon was looking at the ceiling aimlessly, and whispered “Killua,” never looking away from the white paint above him.
> 
> “Yeah,” Killua breathed, finding even a simple word hard to articulate in this certain moment.
> 
> Gon finally looked down at their hands, and then once again up at Killua, their eyes meeting and Killua felt shivers go down his entire spine, “we should go to bed.”

A best friend is a lifetime companion, the one person in the world that can hold you accountable, grow with you, will be with you through thick and thin. A best friend to Killua was Gon. 

Gon was light for Killua, because for God knows why, Killua didn’t see the same light in himself. The positivity in Gon was something Killua admired most, when even in situations made to compromise the happiness of the two boys, Gon found a way to smile. But more importantly and whether he realized it or not, Gon found a way to make happiness flow through Killua’s veins making his lips follow the same upturned motion. 

Although every aspect of their friendship was sacred to the white haired boy, Killua holds a few in a special place just for safe keeping.

Like the first time Gon stayed at his house, a moment Killua was desperately trying to avoid but as the boys got older and Gon’s curiosity of what was behind the blue front doors of Killua’s home increased, Killua gave in. He could still remember the 12 year old boy stepping foot into his neatly organized room and could still remember letting go of his breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. Gon was quick to begin exploring, like he was in a new and forbidden territory. They watched horror movies they shouldn’t have and Killua even let Gon indulge in his secret candy stash he hid from his parents. They had finally settled into bed, tired from whatever 12 year olds did and then it began.

It was hard to ignore and Killua only winced at the yelling because Gon was there, not because of the screaming itself but because of the fact that all his years of avoiding Gon’s questions and requests soon were made clear. Killua’s mind was on fire and he was in need of an extinguisher.

It was quiet for a while, besides the booming of voices downstairs, but then Gon spoke, “do they do that a lot?”

Killua nodded in the darkness, knowing the action couldn’t be seen by Gon, but still Gon somehow knew. Tears rolled down the 12 year old boys face and it wasn’t soon before Killua felt a hand grab his, Gon squeezed Killua’s hand, and Killua squeezed somehow harder. 

Gon began to hum a melody, the same one Gon’s Aunt would hum as she did work around the house, and soon it was the only thing Killua could hear. That night he slept with the hum of Gon’s melody in his ear and holding the hand of his best friend.

And maybe it was selfish, but Killua was glad his parents fought that night, because that was the night he was able to glance at Gon, and in the darkness of the room, still see his light. He had found the water to his fire. He had found peace.

But now they were both 18, seniors in high school, still living down the road from each other, and still best friends. They had both drifted apart in the experimental time of middle school but found their way back to each other quickly realizing they needed each other to survive. 

Another fond memory of Killua’s happened only a few years ago, the initial build up being stirred in the depths of hell, aka 8th grade.

It had been more than a few years ago when Killua began to question himself, it was what you could call the “stereotypical signs.” Killua had made friends with a few other kids at his school that happened to be in his same art class, and among sharing their art they also talked about “Jr. High things”, but the conversation Killua distinctly remembers was the 8th grade dance.  
In their specific group they all went around one at a time and named the person they wanted to go with, and with the group being all boys, the names of some of the prettiest girls had tumbled out of their mouth along with high fives handed out. But when it got to Killua, the boys pale skin turned a fiery red as his first instinct was to take Gon. And that’s when it began.

Killua had tried to experiment with girls, but when it came to the physical aspect the thought of involving himself with a female in any other manner besides friendly made him feel… off. And that was the only term he could use until freshman year when he met the first openly gay student at his high school. The idea of being gay was never dominant in Killua’s mind but more or so just hidden and forgotten. That was until he was familiar with the sophomore that was named Hisoka. Hisoka was “proud and loud,” never afraid of the label even though he didn’t identify with one himself, but also never bothered to stop them either.

And that was it. Hisoka was never a big conversation point at the school Killua attended it just seemed to be an unspoken rule that everyone kind of… knew. And with Killua’s now first-hand experience with an openly gay teenager, the game was changed. 

Through many quizzes on google and self-reflection in the span of a year or so, by the end of sophomore year, Killua was able to look in the mirror and say, “I’m gay.” Never crying the moment after he did it, but the dam was released in the “quiet” hours of the night. Through all pain and denial came acceptance, still there stood one obstacle in front of Killua, one obstacle that brought mini-obstacles and that was Gon.

There was the first problem at hand which was of course telling his best friend, but then came the aftermath of the battle with his own mind that he would have to confront the obvious feelings that hid inside the core of Killua’s own heart. A place Killua was deathly afraid to enter into, I mean for Christ sakes, the only reason he ever even wondered it in the first place was because the fucking 8th grade dance. But alas, in the summer leading into junior year, Killua had found himself over at Gon’s. This of course this wasn’t unusual, Gon’s Aunt Mito was practically his own mother at this point, sleepovers didn’t even feel like sleepovers, they were expected, and insisted by Gon himself.

He knew Gon was awake considering the fact they had turned the lights out only a few minutes earlier but with Killua’s legs shaking and palms practically dripping from nervousness, he decided to believe Gon was asleep, and then without all the gushy intro, the words fell out of Killua’s mouth.

“I’m gay,” thank god he had practiced in the mirror so many times before. But silence followed and Killua really did for a second believe that Gon was asleep. “Gon?” and although it was a question, it came out as more of a beg.

“Yeah?” Killua began to feel heat bubbling in his throat and could feel the tears begin to form, he was never one for emotional exchanges, but he felt so lost. He saw no light, only darkness, what was he supposed to do with ‘yeah’?

“Are you gonna say something other than yeah I mean I just-”

“I’m trying to find something other than, ‘I already assumed,’ because that doesn’t seem like the right thing to say,” Gon interrupted.

"Oh," Killua’s mind was running a million miles per hour and every muscle in his body seemed to stiffen, he knew? How did he know? Did he look-

Killua’s thoughts were soon disrupted by Gon’s voice once again and maybe if Killua wasn’t so heightened by such unfamiliar emotion he would’ve been angry at another interruption, but he was relieved. The two word confession left him wanting to be silent for the rest of the night. “I just had a feeling I guess, that and the fact I have never once heard you talk about a girl other than your sisters.”  
The explanation was enough but left Killua feeling empty, he turned over on his side, tears still streamed down his face and his head and heart pounded so loud it was hard to breathe. He contemplated leaving, knowing his house was a minute walk away from where he was at right now.

In Gon’s bed.

That reality became present as Killua felt two arms wrap around his waist, and Gon’s chin rested on Killua’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Killua, I’m so proud of you for telling me, but this doesn’t change anything. You’re still… you.”

That was all it took for Killua’s body to soften, the light was back, and Gon kept his hands wrapped around Killua all night.

And that was the night that Killua came out to his best friend, the night Gon held him all night long and reassured him he was okay. The night he knew he was fucked.

Now they found themselves once again in Gon’s room, on a random weekend free from any and every obligation. 

They contemplated finding a party of some sort but both knew it wasn’t worth the time, so instead Gon snuck downstairs grabbed a bottle of whatever liquor he could get his hands on, a few shot glasses, and ran upstairs announcing ‘if we can’t go to a party, we’ll just have our own.’ Killua rolled his eyes but nevertheless smiled.

He couldn’t help it.

Getting drunk with Gon was his favorite thing to do, that meant cuddling when sleeping and although it was more or less a form of self-sabotage when you looked at it in the big picture, in the moment it was comforting. 

Both had thrown back their first shot and Killua swore he saw a gleam in Gon’s eyes, something that seemed unusual but was quickly brushed off by the time they were taking another, and another, and another…

By the end of the night Killua felt his head spinning and couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, Gon quietly observed and even though the altered state he was in, Killua still noticed the same gleam behind his eyes.

“Hey, what’s that look for?” Killua questioned like a puzzled puppy, slightly slurring his words.  
Gon didn’t even try to act surprised, he never did. He was always so honest, “I like seeing you so happy.”

“You make me happy,” tumbled out and Killua somehow turned paler than he already was, he already started to form ways to make that sound less gay than he intended. Because he did in fact mean it in a very very gay way.

But instead Gon didn’t say anything, instead he moved closer to Killua, grabbed his hand and held it. Killua swore he could hear a sigh of relief come out of Gon’s distracting lips, and he wanted to hit himself for even thinking the way he did. But the bigger issue in front of them both was the intertwining of fingers that Killua looked down upon, and he must’ve been looking at them for awhile because Gon’s voice was the only thing that ripped his eyes away from them, a blush crept up on to his cheeks when he got caught.

Except he hadn’t, Gon was looking at the ceiling aimlessly, and whispered “Killua,” never looking away from the white paint above him.

“Yeah,” Killua breathed, finding even a simple word hard to articulate in this certain moment.

Gon finally looked down at their hands, and then once again up at Killua, their eyes meeting and Killua felt shivers go down his entire spine, “we should go to bed.”

And so, they both got up, letting go of each other’s hands, fumbling into t-shirt and shorts and drunkenly flopping into bed. Killua had a feeling of anxiousness rise over him and he couldn’t put his finger on it, but something felt off, out of place perhaps. And then like a puzzle piece Gon’s arms slid around Killua’s waist and he once again let out another sigh.

Killua was almost asleep when he felt a light a feathery kiss on the side of his neck, one that made his eyes shoot open and without control of his body he tilted his head further open, giving Gon easier access. Access that Gon didn’t waste time taking advantage of.

Licks and kisses trailed up and down Killua’s neck, some with more pressure than the others, some that even in the moment left Killua with the image of a slightly purple hickey in the morning, he almost moaned at the thought of being marked by Gon.

Then the image became clear to Killua, this wasn’t a dream, or a thought, that he would actually have hickies in the morning given to him by Gon fucking Freecss. The thought alone made Killua jump out of bed, almost falling due to the alcohol inside him, and soon regretted it because he missed the way Gon’s lips felt on him already.

“What t-the fuck?” Killua stuttered out, no malice behind the question, only confusion. Gon looked at him with lust, passion, and worry?

“I just- I don’t know. I’ve wanted to do that for so long Killua, I just want to touch your skin all the time and specifically now, it’s driving me crazy.”

Killua felt flustered and angry for the fact he was so turned on, but more importantly was wondering how the fuck is this guy so horny and… honest. Also, Gon isn’t gay? At least Killua didn’t think he was, and as all these thoughts ran around his head he thought back to all the times they shared intimacy. All of the sleepovers, the hand holding, the cuddling, the way Gon never talked about girls either. He locked these thoughts in the back of his mind, praying he wouldn’t forget, but also knowing he wouldn’t. There was only one thing Killua was fixated on at the moment and that was Gon laying under his gaze, the same Gon that had confessed the need for Killua moments before. And to Killua, that was the only thing that mattered in the moment.

“Okay,” Killua said softly as he got back into bed, “touch me.”

Gon quickly found his hands in the back of Killua’s hair, a new home for them, and Gon softly placed his lips on Killua’s. They moved and worked together, Gon soon asking for entrance with his tongue and Killua not wasting time by gladly allowing him into his mouth. 

Killua’s hands roamed around his best friends’ body, getting irritated at the fabric that covered his torso, he began to tug in any direction, Gon soon took the hint and released the kiss only for a second to take off his shirt. Their mouths found a way back to each other and Killua smiled into this kiss as he was able to explore every inch of Gon’s body, he wanted to memorize every muscle and he knew in that moment Gon’s skin was the softest thing he had ever touched. His favorite thing he had ever touched.

Killua still wasn’t sure what the end goal was here and maybe it was the liquor or the fact that he just felt good being kissed by Gon, but he would soon find out as he let his fingers linger against the band of Gon’s underwear. Dancing with the band between his finger, Gon nodded through the kiss and in breaths between pleaded, “touch me,” “please,” “Killua.”

Killua melted at the words Gon spoke to him and pushed down his shorts and underwear in one brief pull, grabbing on to Gon’s member, making slow and drawn out strokes. The sounds coming from Gon’s mouth persuaded him to keep going, stopping to spit on his hand and working his best friend up to his climax.

“Killua, please.”

Those two words sent Killua over the edge and pushed Gon down so he was on top of him. He latched on to Gon’s neck and littered kisses all the way down to his thighs, he slowly grazed his tongue over the base of his dick and up to the tip where he swirled it around. Taking Gon in his mouth he bobbed up and down, using his hand to pump what he couldn’t fit down his throat. Gon quickly learned the pace and thrusted his hips up into the back on Killua’s throat, making him throw his head back in pleasure.

Thank god for no gag reflex.

Gon found his hands in Killua’s hair once again, running his fingers through Killua’s pretty locks. Killua began to suck a little harder and make faster attempts at deepthroating all of Gon, leaving the black haired boy flustered with a heat in his groin start to build.

“Killua I’m gonna-“

And just like that Killua stopped, and Gon felt a lump in his throat, he was so close. Killua felt somewhat calm considering this was only his dream for about a few years now, he spoke quietly as he intertwined their fingers together, straddling the frustrated young man beneath him. He lowered himself to Gon’s ear, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh god,” Gon responded.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes, oh god- I have condoms in my drawer along with lube.”

Killua giggled out loud and with all the needed tools, they switched positions, and Gon soon peered over Killua, twirling the end of Killua’s shirt between two of his fingers. “I wanna see you, all of you,” this demand made Killua feel lightheaded in every sense, he was so confused about how he ended up in this position, but how could he tell him no? Just as fast as his thought process, Killua was splayed out for Gon, all for Gon. 

“Are you ready?” Killua questioned.

“I’m not really sure what I’m doing,” Gon confessed, and Killua would have agreed but he did know what he was doing. In many attempts of trying to get over Gon, Killua found himself involving himself with Hisoka pretty often. Also, he wanted to experiment. So instead, Killua nodded and began to instruct him to put lube on one finger and what he was going to do was “prep” Killua. With pretty simple instructions Killua sighed as Gon put the first finger in. Gon wiggled it around, testing the waters, but began to pump in and out soon after.

“Another one,” Killua hissed, and Gon did as he was told. Gon had two fingers deep inside of Killua’s ass and quickly found the rhythm, Killua used his free hands to pump himself, getting excited each second of the thought of Gon inside him. Moans poured out of the cat eyed boy’s mouth, and he felt around on the bed for the condom they tossed somewhere.

“Gon,” Killua said softly, but Gon was too focused on his fingers caressing Killua’s velvet walls that he didn’t even notice Killua speaking.

“Gon,” he repeated louder this time, and Gon’s eyes snapped to his own, “please fuck me, like now.”

That was all it took for the lost condom to be found in an instant, placed on to Gon’s already aching dick, and align itself to Killua’s opening. “Are you sure about this?” Gon asked.

“Yeah, are you?”

“Yes.”

After the few words exchanged Gon was pushing himself into Killua and Killua couldn’t help but arch his back in response, he missed this feeling, and still couldn’t comprehend that Gon Freecss was now inside him. Slow thrusting started the process and Killua could tell Gon wanted to lose control, but for his sake he stayed composed. Sweet and soft sounds fell from Killua’s mouth, “You sound so pretty,” Gon whispered. Even though Gon was physically inside Killua, the words Gon spoke made him blush more than any action ever would.

“You don’t have to say stuff like that,” Killua said even though he loved the butterflies that filled him when he complimented him. Gon then leaned down, still thrusting, face to face with Killua.

“But you are,” Gon’s thrusts became slightly rougher, “so fucking pretty.” Killua could feel tears beginning to form, and he hated the way Gon was able to make him so much more emotional. But Gon didn’t stop there, “and right now I’m fucking the prettiest boy I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

The word gentle was removed from both of the boy’s vocabulary as Killua hooked his legs around Gon’s back and brought him further into him, Gon brushing against the spot in Killua that made him see stars. “Right there,” Killua breathed.

A switch was flipped in Gon as he understood what that meant, and he wasted no time slamming back into him, angling his hips to hit the bundle of nerves stored in Killua. At this point Killua had noticed the shift as well, and he knew Gon would no longer hold back and all he could do was give a toothy grin.

The rhythm continued and the only sounds that filled the air were skin slapping against each other, Gon’s grunts, and Killua’s moans, the ones that Gon couldn’t get enough of. “Harder,” Killua begged in a strained voice, fueling the already blazing fire behind Gon’s eyes, “I want you to-.”

But Killua was cut off by Gon snapping his hips into Killua, an action that left Killua only able to let his eyes roll back into his head and let out a gasp, “Oh my god,” Killua cried, he had never felt this intensity before, he felt as if he was on the brink of insanity knowing this would be the best he would ever feel in his life. Gon desperately searched for Killua’s hands that were wrapped around his own biceps, he intertwined their fingers and pushed Killua further into the mattress. Gon wanted no part of Killua hidden, wanted to see every inch of the masterpiece underneath him.

They continued like this until Killua noticed Gon’s thrusts get sloppy but deeper, they were both getting close, and Killua felt needy as he asked for Gon to kiss him but didn’t care very much especially as the request was granted. Killua breathed into the lips of his best friend, “come for me,” and if Gon hadn’t already threw away every restraint before, he had now.

Gon found himself deep inside of Killua, sending them both over the edge into pure ecstasy, Gon followed by letting himself down on Killua, chests resting against each other. He slowly slid out, cleaned him and Killua up, and although being inside his best friend moments earlier wondered if it would be weird to hug him, but still he did. Gon held Killua close to his chest and let his fingers play with his hair, caressing the nape of his neck.

Killua laid speechless, tired, and still a little tipsy, processing the events that had just happened between both of the boys, between the two best friends. This time he did not stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks and Gon flinched at the wetness dripping down to his own neck. Killua felt like was no longer on fire, but as if he was drowning, but as always he was not in danger for long.

“I know we will have to talk about things tomorrow, talk about us and I’m ready, but for tonight..” Gon trailed off, never finishing his sentence because Killua understood, and as he nodded into Gon’s olive skin, Gon held him tighter. 

They fell asleep clinging to one another after exchanging a few more soft kisses, the hum of Gon’s voice sent him into a trance, and Killua now had a new favorite memory to add to his collection. But something told him, nothing would ever beat this one. Nothing would ever be able to compare, because this was the moment Gon became much more than a lifelong friend.

It was the moment Gon became his soulmate.


End file.
